goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte misbehaves at Great Wolf Lodge
Charlotte misbehaves at Great Wolf Lodge is a grounded video by Sarah West. Transcript *(March 5, 2018) * Charlotte: Hey, Mom. * Charlotte's Mom: What is it, Charlotte? * Charlotte: Can we go to the Great Wolf Lodge water park? * Charlotte's Mom: No. * Charlotte: Why not, Mom? * Charlotte's Mom: Because I'm not in the mood to go to a water park. If you're bored, why not watch some TV or read a book? * Charlotte: Mom, there's nothing good on TV, and I don't feel like reading. I feel like going to a water park at a local hotel! * Charlotte's Mom: Charlotte, for the last time, we're not going to a water park today. * Charlotte's Dad: Honey, the TV's broken! * Charlotte's Mom: Did you hear that, Charlotte? The TV is broken. That means we can go. * Charlotte: Yay! * (At Great Wolf Lodge, Charlotte decides to take a dip in the pool. Later that evening, everyone is getting ready for the nightly film viewing) * Great Wolf Lodge Announcer: For our movie tonight, we'll watch The Great Mouse Detective, a classic Disney movie from 1986. * Charlotte: What the-?! No way! I don't wanna watch a stupid Disney movie with talking mice. I'd rather watch Columbia and Sony Pictures Animation's Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs instead. * Charlotte's Mom: Charlotte, if you don't like that movie, then don't watch it. * Charlotte: (Veena's voice) NO! I DON'T WANT TO WATCH DISNEY'S THE GREAT MOUSE DETECTIVE! I WANT TO WATCH CLOUDY WITH A CHANCE WITH MEATBALLS AND THAT'S FINAL! * (Everyone looks at Charlotte in shock and confusion) * Charlotte's Mom: Charlotte, knock it off right now. You can either calm down while they're watching The Great Mouse Detective, or we can go home. * Charlotte: (Veena's voice) THAT'S IT! ALL OF THESE PEOPLE HERE WILL FEEL MY WRATH! * (Charlotte causes a huge rampage. She pushes people into the pool, changes the courses of the waterslides, cranks up the wavepool to the max, and does a few other bad things) * Charlotte's Mom: Charlotte, how dare you cause trouble at Great Wolf Lodge? That's it! We're going home. * (At home) * Charlotte's Dad: We're disappointed in you, you're now grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan. No computer, No Fake VHS Openings, No Sony Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation stuff of any kind, and furthermore. Go to your room, and don't ever come out until dinnertime and after dinner, you and your mother are going to a large police station in our neighborhood and after that, you're going to bed early while we order An American Tail, Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shimajirō, The Lion Guard, Mulan, Tarzan, Little Einsteins, Aladdin, The Lion King, Woody Woodpecker, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Sid the Science Kid, Bob the Builder, Hercules, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, Toy Story trilogy, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Bambi, The Little Mermaid, Big Hero 6, Moana, Inside Out, Cars trilogy, The Secret of NIMH, Tom Sawyer, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Frozen, Wreck-it Ralph, Planes, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Monsters University DVDs from Amazon! And starting tomorrow, you will watch The Lion King and all well-received Disney movies and go to Disney Broadway musicals with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday. *Charlotte (running away and crying in Blossom’s voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *end! Trivia *This is the fourth time Charlotte doesn’t get beaten up. The first being Charlotte gets grounded for all eternity, Charlotte gets sent away and Charlotte escapes from croatia and gets grounded. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Episodes without The King Of The Monsters Category:Episodes without Fire Emblem Fates Category:Episodes without Megaman X Category:Charlotte's grounded days Trivia